The Descent Into Darkness
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: S10 AU. On Earth, Sam's dealing with a demonified Dean and increasing demon activity. In Heaven, a dying Castiel is trying to restore order before his number's up. All hell breaks loose when Lucifer is unleashed on the world, and the battle for Heaven extends to Earth, except this time Earth might not come out as unscathed.
1. All That Remains

**Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head since...jeez, S8? But it was originally set in S1, because I got on the bandwagon way late, but I edited it to fit S9 finale. Hehehehe I'm evil. Demon Dean isn't the evilest thing, as we're about to find out. :)**

**This chapter is shorter than all the others I haven't typed up. They'll always be at least 2k long.**

**Thanks to Lauehime, deanstheman, and ImpalaLove to looking this over for me.**

The only thing that remained was a body, an empty husk of what once was his confidant, his best friend, the one person he could always rely on, more so than himself at times. His brother, a hero, had been murdered by a self-serving, power-hungry, scum-of-the-earth angel. The only thing that could bring him back now was a demon deal, unthinkable after all they had been through the past few years but unavoidable for those very same reasons.

Crowley had yet to answer his summons. Sam was passing the time by pacing and downing glasses of whiskey, having no desire to be drunk while bargaining with his soul but needing something to numb the pain.

"Moose, you look awful."

He spun around, fists clenched to contain the sudden rush of anger swelling inside him at the patronizing tone, and found Crowley standing ten feet away with an infuriating smirk on his face. "Let me guess; Squirrel died and you want to make a deal."

Sam blamed the King of Hell for Dean's death and, as much as he wanted to stab him with the demon-killing blade (which unfortunately wouldn't kill him), he needed the demon in an agreeable mood to make this deal. Sam knew from personal experience that people weren't nearly as agreeable with a knife in their heart.

"Unfortunately, I can't bring your dear brother back," Crowley continued.

"What? You're the King of Hell, how could you not-" Sam was cut off by a _tsk-tsk_ from Crowley and a raised finger that reminded Sam of Smokey the Bear.

"You should have let me finish. I can't bring him back, because the Mark beat me to it. Your brother's alive." The demon gave him a smug smile, pausing to watch the effect of his revelation before delivering his punchline.

"Though his resurrection might have had some... side effects."

There was a glint in Crowley's eyes that told Sam Crowley knew exactly what the 'side effects' were, but the only thing Sam really cared about was Dean being alive. He ran to Dean's room and found...Dean sitting up in bed, his eyes an oh too familiar obsidian black. "Hey, Sammy, miss me?"

The black eyes flicked back to their human green, though the outward appearance couldn't mask what Sam knew to be inside: his brother, now a demon. His hunter instinct urged him to grab the demon-killing blade and kill the demon. _Demons are untrustworthy, you know that. Ruby? Crowley? Double-crossers. What about Meg? She was on our side...toward the end_. It didn't matter how much Sam's hunter instincts protested, at the end of the day, Dean, be him a vampire, Horseman, demon even, was his brother, and Sam would never be able to kill his brother.

"Dean?" That one question carried all Sam's fears and worries, most of all, his hopes. His hope that his brother, despite being a demon, could still be...human. The way Ruby had pretended to be. The way Meg had seemed at times. _Demons are master deceivers, Sam_. Dean's voice rang in his head, almost like an alarm bell.

"Is that you, Dean?" It seemed to good to be true, his brother, alive and well and himself. It certainly didn't make sense. Even for them, in their world filled with ways to cheat death and resurrect people, there was nothing and no one Sam could think of that would do it. Sam hadn't made a deal with anything for Dean's life, and if someone had, he wouldn't be resurrected as a demon. Castiel couldn't resurrect him, and no other angel would have motive. And, once again, even if an angel had resurrected Dean, they wouldn't bring him back as a demon._ He was resurrected by unknown forces and is a freaking demon! Does that not scream 'Kill it'? Dean never gave up on me, and I won't give up on him, not until he does something to prove he's not Dean._

"Well, Sammy," There was a difference in Dean's tone. It was slight, hidden well, distinguishable only by those who knew Dean best. It was scathing, and beneath it...hatred. _Maybe. I might be wrong. It could be anger. Anger, yes! That makes sense!_ "I think if I were really a demon, I'd have tried to kill you by now." A fair point, but it seemed a very un-Dean response. Dean would've probably talked about some chick he banged, a movie, or maybe even something we did together. _Though death does change people. How much it changed Dean is the question._

"I guess," Almost immediately after those words left his mouth, Sam realized he couldn't let Dean know he was skeptical and untrusting of this...new Dean. "I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything that's happening. You're a demon, Cas is dying..." _I'm basically the only healthy one of us._

"Well, sounds like you two have some work to do. I'm off, boys, so behave yourselves!" Crowley teleported away after a wink at Dean. _Aw, hell, I left Crowley unattended. I need to see if he stole anything._

"I love demons," Dean muttered sarcastically, then realized what he'd said. "Guess I should, seeing as I'm-" He quieted, casting a meaningful glance down at himself. "One of them." Just as Sam reached to put a comforting arm on his brothers' shoulder, a glass of water shattered. Sam immediately had an Angel Blade drawn and ready. a reflex caused by one too many battles, then he caught sight of Dean's sheepish grin.

"I don't really have a grip on my telekinesis, do I?" Sam quietly sucked in a breath. Sam himself had been taught by a demon how to use telekinesis, and it was a power he was very familiar with, in both using it and having it used on him. _I could train him...without drinking demon blood, of course. That just goes without saying. Last time I drank it I almost caused an Apocalypse._

"I could teach you," Dean's eyes flicked to him, puzzled. "Ruby taught me, I could teach you...though I have no intentions of drinking blood. We all know whenever I do that bad things tend to happen." Sam didn't need to elaborate, as Dean had experienced everything alongside him. A_nd now we'll go through this together, just like we always have_. Sam let out a nervous breath, not quite sure how to continue the conversation without a reply from Dean.

"Really, Sammy? You'd teach me" -Dean's eyes flicked to black, then back to their human green- "how to control my demon powers? You're not afraid I'll kill you or anything?" Dean's eyes were filled with doubt, and Sam realized he recognized the position they were both in. Swap him and Dean, and suddenly it was him asking Dean if he trusted him. Dean had always said yes, of course, but now Sam was wondering if he'd really meant it.

"Of course I trust you. You're my brother. You never gave up on me even when I was...under the influence of a demon." _Looking back, I wonder how we got from there to here. From just regular hunting to saving the world from power hungry angels._

"Thanks, that means a lot." Dean focused on the floor, both brothers tentative on what they could talk about, and having no idea what to talk about. Though Dean seemed to regain his footing quicker, something both were accustomed too. "Sam...could you use your demon blood abilities without blood?"

Sam actually had to think on that. His demon blood days had been a while back, and Ruby hadn't said much about that. She'd mainly snapped at him for screwing up during training, reminded him about their mission to kill Lilith, or more intimate things Sam wished he could erase from his memory. "Well...she said I needed to stay at the top of my game to kill Lilith. That meant a lot of demon blood." The taste, or memory of the taste, of the blood fill Sam's mouth, calling to mind other memories.

"She said after Lilith died, she'd wean me off it and train me to use my powers without demon blood. Though after I killed Lilith an apocalypse was supposed to happen, so I don't know how much truth was in her words."

Sam had always known demons were deceivers, practically been breastfed it from birth, but it was Ruby's betrayal, after seeing how human she could appear to be, that had cemented that teaching in Sam's mind. It also made him wonder if there had ever been a demon who came to earth simply to live a normal life, albeit in the body of another human. _Dean's a demon, possessing his own body. We're all souls possessing vessels. Huh._

"I think you should try to train alongside me. I'm sure Crowley'll take advantage of the angels and hunters being busy to let as many demons onto the earth as possible. If you had your demon blood powers, you could kill them easier." _If I had only been strong enough to use them to kill Abbadon, then maybe we wouldn't be here._ In reality, Sam was terrified of his powers. They altered his mindset, his personality, even his soul. Not to mention they came from the blood of his mother's and father's demonic killer.

He'd once thought it the ultimate slap in the face to Yellow-Eyes, use the evil powers within for good. But an apocalypse almost happened as a result. _Nothing good comes of them, I can't risk using them again. Times change, though, maybe the world needs a Special Child_. Sam could already feel the part of him permanently altered by the usage of his powers, trying to convince him to go down that dark path again. _Think of how powerful you felt, no demon would ever stand in your way. Crowley could die. You could protect Dean._ Mentally shoving those thoughts away, Sam shot Dean a confident smile.

"I don't need them. I have you, after all. Speaking of you, now's a fine time to start training." Dean nodded, and Sam collected a few glasses and headed outside. Dean's eyes flicked to black and he grinned, a hungry grin.

"Teach me everything you know, little brother."


	2. Something Evil This Way Comes

**Author's Note: Hehe Demon Dean is _not_ nice! Hopefully, Sammy will understand before something bad happens, am I right?**

**S10 realization: OMG! Gadreel only healed Sam physically from the Trials, what if by curing Dean...Sam completes the Trials?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love the reviews so!**

**Special thanks to ImpalaLove.**

* * *

><p>"Soon it'll be instinctual, you'll barely have to consciously think. For now, use hand movements to channel your telekinesis." Sam was reiterating almost word for word what Ruby had said many a-time, and as evil as she'd turned out to be, she knew how teach. Dean readjusted himself, and extended his hand toward the glass, eyes closed in an attempt to focus. <em>Another failure. Does it normally take demons this long to master their powers? I mean, they spend most of their life in Hell unless they escape, and I don't think Hell offers classes- forget it. Focus on the here and the now. Dean<em>.

"It's not being very cooperative. You're trying your best, but I feel like I need a demonstration." Sam knew what Dean was hinting at, and the idea flitted across his mind for a few seconds, which was a few seconds too long. _Nope. No. Not going down that road again_.

"Dean, all the other demons managed to figure it out on their own." The hunter side of Sam's mind told him Dean was trying to get him back into demon blood, though like before, Sam fought it. _Ruby gave me examples, didn't she?_

"They didn't die and come back, at least not like I did." _ Not to mention it's my fault you died_. Still, Sam couldn't find the strength in himself to agree with Dean. _Coward_.

"Just try again. You'll get it sometime. Some powers take longer to control than others. Telekinesis was easy for me, but it may be hard for you." Dean turned back to the glass, and snapped his fingers. It shattered, just like that. "That was fast." _Too fast, even for a demon_.

"I just got so irritated, and you said emotions of unlock powers, and I put two and two together and...I did it!" Dean was excited, acting much as a human would have. As he congratulated Dean on the outside, his inside began thinking about the timing. _Right after I refuse demon blood, he masters telekinesis. Ah, no, there's _definitely_ something going on here. I just need to find out what, and if I can save Dean, the real Dean. Not this demonified version._

"Good job, though you can practice it later," _While I draw a Devil's Trap on my bedroom ceiling. Just as a precaution_. "Take five, alright?" Sam headed back inside, trying to escape the chills running down his spine, despite it being a sunny day.

* * *

><p>Castiel didn't want to die in Heaven. He had set Heaven on the path to healing, all he had to do was trust the angels to follow. Considering they were made to follow orders, he hoped it wouldn't be too hard for them to do. But he one final thing to do before he could return to Earth: choose the angels' new leader. As much as he wanted them to have free will, they needed someone to show them when to reign themselves in, to guide them. And he knew exactly who he wanted for the job.<p>

"You sent for me, Castiel. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do-"

"Hannah," Castiel turned to face his second-in-command, unable to hide the sadness in his gaze. He was forcing upon her a responsibility she didn't want, but she was the only one who could be trusted to do it. "You know I'm dying. I hate to ask this of you-"

"Then don't! Ask anything else of me, anything, and I will do it! Not this!" Hannah was tearing up now, overcome with emotion. A trait most angels didn't have, but, in Castiel's opinion, should have. It was also part of the reason he had chosen her as his second-in-command. "I can't lead angels! I'll probably lead us to ruin! And I can't accept you're dying! Please, brother..." She took a step forward, as if her pleas could change facts. "I've prayed and prayed for your healing."

"Our Father works in mysterious ways. Maybe I'm not the leader Heaven needs, I think it's you. Whatever lies ahead, Hannah, lead with your heart and conscience, as they will never lie to you." Hannah was crying now, tears running down her cheeks. She cried for a minute, then dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Where will you go? You have no intention of staying in Heaven, I see it in your eyes." Her tone was not accusing, not demanding, just curious and concerned. _I chose well_.

"I need to check on my friends before I go. And perhaps my soul will come here when I am gone." Hannah hugged him tightly, probably the only goodbye she would be able to give to her mentor and predecessor.

"I'll make sure your soul comes here, Castiel. You deserve it." _No, I don't_. Though for her sake, and hers alone, Castiel forced a smile and a confident dip of his head. "I have complete and utter faith in you, Hannah." That was not forced or untrue, in any way. Castiel had no qualms about her capabilities, and he was sure he had left Heaven in the best possible hands. Now the only thing left for him to do was to return to Earth and say goodbye to two human hunters.

"Goodbye, Hannah,"

"Goodbye, Castiel," And he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Good try, Dean. It'll come with time and patience." That was something Ruby had never told him. She had always rushed him, and he had done his best to appease her. Dean was currently trying to snap a branch off a tree (it was overgrown and needed trimming anyway) and not succeeded at it. A sliver of doubt nibbled at Sam's mind. <em>What if he'll keep holding himself back until you drink demon blood?<em> _What if your selfishness about the whole demon blood thing is going to get your brother killed later on because he wasn't trained enough? No, demon blood only ever makes things worse, and this demon Dean can use telekinesis, so I'm not to at fault...right?_

"Sam?" Castiel's voice snapped Sam out of his self-doubt. His voice sounded weak and raspy, to such a degree it was a miracle Sam heard it. Sam hurried to the angel's side, soon bearing almost all Castiel's weight. "I need to rest." From what Sam could tell by the minimal skin contact he had with Castiel, the angel's skin felt feverish.

"Cas..." Sam helped his friend inside the base, gently lying him down on the first available bed, in what Dean had called "the guest bedroom", despite them never having anyone over. "Cas, is everything okay in Heaven?" Sam hoped that something in Heaven had screwed this up, something that Sam could actually fix, instead of it being something he couldn't fix, like Castiel's grace. _Useless. You can't even save the people close to you, heck, can't even train them, all because you're afraid of a little blood._ "Cas?" Sam was suddenly filled with terror that Castiel had died while Sam was lost in thought.

"Sam...Dean...demon..." Castiel's blue eyes locked onto Sam's, a mixture of emotions inside them swirling so it was impossible to recognize an individual one. "How..."

"It's a long story and you don't have the time to hear it." Castiel was dying, Dean was a demon, what else in Sam's life could possibly go wrong? _Wait, I probably jinxed myself. With us, everything can get worse._ "Cas, is there anything I can do?" Castiel had a fever, no doubt, but he was still an angel, and Sam had no idea if normal human treatments would help.

"There's nothing you can do to delay it." Castiel answered sadly, more for Sam than himself. It was Dean all over again, watching him die while Sam could only watch helplessly. "I'm sorry, Sam, that I was unable to do any more for Heaven, and you and Dean."

"Cas, you did your best. Just...lie down and rest, okay? I'll go bring Dean in and we'll figure it out. Like we always do." _Oh, you little copycat. Copying Dean. You can't do it, Sammy, you're not him. He's strong, you're not. I can do this...can't I? I can_. Sam waited until Castiel had fully drifted off to sleep, not that could do much for the angel now. Sam had concluded that Castiel had barely any grace, and once that bit burned up, Castiel would be no more. And Sam would be entirely alone in the world. Except for a demon for a brother that he could barely bring himself to trust.

"Sam?" Dean's voice held no trace of even being remotely concerned for Castiel, something that rubbed Sam the wrong way. "Oh, there you are. Well, 1, I dropped the branch. Second, who's that angel?"

"You don't remember him?" _You seemed to remember _me_ well enough. Though Ruby said demons didn't remember their human lives. Then again, Ruby said a lot of things, not all of them true. _"He's our friend," Sam paused for a moment, hoping,_ pleading_ for Dean to remember. Nothing. "Castiel."

"He's managed to keep himself in _great_ shape," The cruel sarcasm in Dean's tone made Sam fight the urge to punch Dean, though given his demonic state, was probably a bad idea. _Still, I can't let him insult our/my friend. _"About as steady as a drunkard."

"He'll get better soon. He overextended himself over the past few days, trying to help us. Guess you don't remember that." The last sentence came out spontaneously and much sharper than Sam wanted to be with Dean. Sam couldn't do anything about it now, just hope that Dean didn't get offended, and bought the BS Sam had just given. Something in Sam had told him to lie to Dean about Castiel, and Sam agreed with that part of himself. No matter what he _wanted_ to think, he had to face reality: Dean could no longer be trusted. And that broke Sam's heart.

"No, I don't," Dean was defensive, understandably so. Especially if he was trying to make Sam keep trusting him. That ship had long since sailed, and Sam was now on to bigger fish: finding a cure for Dean. As a last resort, he was willing to use the demon cure.

_'You know, Sammy, it'd be a shame for you to die so soon...how about I strike a bargain with you?_ _You help me, I help you. Easy as pie. My condolences about your brother, by the way.'_ Sam stiffened, his hand immediately going for the Angel Blade in his jacket. He knew that voice, oh too well.

It was the voice of Lucifer himself.


	3. Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note: So sorry I didn't update sooner, blame school and homework!**

**And humans' need for sleep...**

**Remember: Dean hates himself.**

* * *

><p>Before Sam could reply to Lucifer, or even begin to form any type of thought, a hand slammed into his chest, sending him flying into a wall. Only one being in the bunker had that kind of power, and it wasn't Castiel. Aided by adrenaline, Sam got to his feet, scooping up the Angel Blade as he did. Dean was already advancing toward him, the First Blade in his palm and ready to be used. "Sammy...did you think that you could kill me that easily? I've got all your brothers' muscle memory right here, and I'm a naturally superior species. You have no chance."<p>

"I can exorcise you. You know I have it memorized." Dean chuckled in disbelief. There was doubt in Sam's mind and heart that he would exorcise Dean. Even only as a last result, demonified as it was, Sam couldn't bear the thought of sending his brother's soul to Hell. _He already went to Hell because of you once, isn't that enough? No, once is not enough for you, you monster!_

"You really want to send Dean to Hell, Sammy? I'm him, just new and improved! Besides, there's still a small, unevolved part of him, begging me not to hurt you. You wanna send that downstairs? Be my guest." Sam wondered if his brother was telepathic, or if he just knew the Winchester condition of terminal self-hatred that well. _Probably the last one._ Though Sam dwelt on the matter of if there really was a small part of Dean's soul still fighting, or if it was just a mind game_. If anyone would fight demonization, it'd be Dean_. "Because I'm the nice big brother, I'm going to give you ten seconds to run, say your prayers, final confession, cry, whatever it is you want to do. Ten,"

Sam bolted. He knew Dean wouldn't let him get close enough to use an Angel Blade or Ruby's blade effectively, so he had to get resources. _And get Castiel behind a Devil's Trap. And get Dean in a Devil's Trap_. Sam rushed into Castiel's room, too aware that his grace period was over and Dean was now hunting him. The angel in his arms, Sam hurried as quickly and quietly as possible to his bedroom, where a much-needed Devil's Trap was painted on the walls and ceiling. "The hunter is now the hunted!" The voice of his brother was so loud that Sam glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Dean wasn't behind him. He wasn't, for the moment being at any rate.

Right before he crossed through his doorway, Sam felt his legs pinned by telekinesis. He threw Castiel through the doorway, hoping the angel would be able to die in peace, not at the hands of a demonified friend. Dean cackled, and the cruelty in it made Sam's heart break. "Really, Sammy? Saving the angel who was going to die anyway? Though it's not like you're going to live to the end of tomorrow either."

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Sam woke to a splitting headache, though he didn't open his eyes. <em>'Gotta give your brother credit where credit is due. He knows how to knock people out with style. Telekinetically causing a concussion? I have to remember that. Oh, hey, Sammy. Feel better after your nap? You had me worried.<em>' Sam let out a soft sigh, for it seemed he'd gained another headache. _Leave me alone, I don't need another headache_. Sam could sense Lucifer's pout._ 'Sammy, I'm here to_ help _you. I don't want my vessel to die. I came to chat with you for a reason.'_

_Oh, and you're just going to help me out of the goodness of your heart? If you're gonna lie, make it believable._

_'I told you I'd never lie to you, Sam. And I have kept my word. I just want to discuss a deal.'_

_Whenever I hear the word 'deal', it normally ends bad for my family and/or the world._

_'I'll let you make three terms. See? I'm being fair.'_

_What exactly do you need from me first._

_'I need you to free me.'_

_Not an option. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't. _

_'God built a fail-safe into my cage. If an Archangel was trapped in there, if their true vessel spoke a certain incantation, we'd be called out of there. You'd still have to say 'Yes' and drink demon blood, though._'

_Still not going to do it._

_'I can cure your brother, and Castiel. Stop the civil war in Heaven. Make Metatron pay for what he's done. Sammy, you' have an Archangel to give you three wishes. Don't pass this up.'_ Sam was still hung on curing his brother. Not that the other items didn't register, but it was the 'I can cure your brother' that echoed most in Sam's mind. He knew it was stupid, but it sounded like a cure-all for all the problems they'd been dealing with. Besides, Lucifer would eradicate the demons. And afterwords, Dean could summon Michael, and then get the Apocalypse on the road. Sam and Lucifer would die, and paradise would come to the earth. That, to Sam, was worth suffering for eternity in Hell for.

_Fine, but you better keep to the three conditions._

_'Sam, I'll never-'_

_I know. Number one: You do not hurt Dean, Castiel, Lisa, Ben, or any of their offspring and descendants. Number two: You have to cure Dean and give Castiel back his original grace._

_'Doable. Number three?'_

_Kill Metatron and make him suffer._ Sam knew how well Lucifer could torture, and he wanted Metatron to experience that and more. He sensed Lucifer's grin, a grin of agreement.

_'I like how you think. No puts themself in the place of God. No one. Now, Sammy, hold up your end.'_

_Yes, Lucifer._ Sam still wasn't at ease with the idea, but at least humanity wouldn't be totally wiped out and there'd be paradise for Dean and Castiel, something they deserved. And Lucifer and Sam would be killed. _Incantation?_

_'pareo meus fati, et voco nostri angelus.'_

_pareo meus fati et voco nostri angelus. _At that moment, Dean walked into the room. To feel the ground quake beneath him as an Archangel rose. A white glow shone through the floor, a gleaming pillar connecting the sky to Hell. "Father," Dean breathed, his features relaxing. In that moment, Sam tackled Dean, his headache gone. He bit into his brothers' arm, and took in the one thing he swore he'd never swallow again: demon blood. The white glow blinded the occupants of the room, and Lucifer entered Sam's body, taking control of it instantaneously.

* * *

><p>Dean felt his brothers' hands on his shoulder, and a chill that ran down to his soul emitted from where they made contact. Then came the heat. It was a horrible feeling, to be frozen and heated at the same time, and it most affected his soul. Letting out a cry of pain, Dean sank to his knees. In one swift second, every sensation faded, and it felt as if his mind had cleared without it ever being fogged. He blacked out briefly, though for how long he couldn't tell. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Dean?" _Sammy?_ For a heartbeat, Dean hoped it had been a strange nightmare and Sam had come to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, however, it was Castiel who was there. "You are alright." Castiel's face was heavy with indecision and pain, like he needed to tell Dean something but didn't want to. With that one look, Dean knew.

"Damn it," Those two simple words held all his emotions. His frustration. His anger. His sorrow. His guilt. _If I'd been strong enough, Sam'd never have had to go over to...him. I'm a failure big brother, I should never have let this happen. _But it had, and now Dean had to fix his own problem. Though he knew exactly what Sam wanted him to do: kill Lucifer, and by doing that, kill Sam._ I could never do that. Never_. "Let's start hunting down the Horsemen, we got a devil to track down-"

"Two actually," Castiel's voice was thick with grief and guilt -the two g's of the hunter lifestyle- and Dean suspected it didn't even portray half of the angel's true pain. "Metatron escaped hours before Lucifer's escape." Dean bowed his head, thoughts and possible futures running through his head.

"But Cas, your grace-" Dean finally remembered his friend's condition. _Slowpoke_.

"Lucifer healed me. I have no idea why, but he did. And he cured you from being a demon." _What? I don't remember being a demon...then again, demons don't normally remember being a human. But I was a demon_!

"I was a demon," Part disbelief, part outcry. "A demon." The thing he'd hunted for so long. The things he hated with every fiber of his being. The things that had now taken away all of his family members. Castiel rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't kill anyone Dean. And...I'm healed because of it. And you're human now."

"Yeah, but now Sam's Lucifer's bitch and I brought on the Apocalypse! Nothing is okay!" _I wasn't strong enough, and now the Apocalypse is starting. I failed. How could I possibly fix this without screwing it up more_? Dean longed to give up in that moment, but he couldn't. Humanity needed him to fix it, so did Sammy. And Dean, as much as he currently couldn't live with himself, it'd be a million times worse if he just rolled over and let the apocalypse happen. And he needed Castiel's help. "Castiel, I'm sorry for snapping at you-"

"It's okay, Dean. You just took a great deal of stress after coming back to consciousness. If anyone is to blame, it is me, because I told you-"

"We don't need to play the blame game, Cas," As confident as Dean's voice sounded, Dean knew all the blame truly fell on himself. "Ain't got the time, and it ain't necessary. Let's just get to work."

* * *

><p>All the angels of Heaven were on the lookout for Metatron and Lucifer, though Dean didn't trust the angels not to follow Lucifer. <em>After all, they'd followed Metatron<em>. Castiel was scrolling through a webpage of a national weather observation organization, and he determined unnatural occurrences. _So the devil is hiding. Why?_ Dean's heart was sick with worry for Sam. Sam was in no physical danger, but the last time Lucifer'd been in Sam's head, it hadn't ended well. Letting it all out with a sigh, Dean went about his usual rounds, nagging hunters for any signs. He asked Garth if he knew anything, and Garth knew the full story. Garth didn't know anything, but he said if they needed any help he could give, to call him. And Garth had reported a young blonde woman named Kate had joined their pack.

After making his calls and taking a long swig of whiskey, Dean rested his arm on the wall, leaning almost all his body weight on it. "Dean, you should rest. I will stay up and monitor the weather." Dean didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to be haunted by the nightmares his mind created of Sam's time in Hell. From what little Sam had told him about it, it had been worse than Dean's. And Dean could not bear to send his brother back to that.

"Why are we even fighting? Even if we manage to recreate the solution from before, it won't change a thing. Lucifer'll be caged, Sam'll be in Hell, and we'll be here. This world wants to end. Maybe we should let it."

"A good friend of mine once explained it me like this: 'It may seem like the world wants to end, but really, I think it's trying its hardest not to end. There are so many near-Apocalypse events, and yet every single time, someone, something, or even a group stops it. Bad things happen, but it takes strength and virtue to overcome them. And humanity is just a giant person. So have hope, Castiel, for the future always changes, mostly for the better. And if not...that's where hope comes in."

"Was it a priest who said that?" It was an off-the-top-of-the-head answer, but the only person who Dean could think of who would say something like that was a priest.

"No, Dean, it was your brother." Dean's throat tightened. If Sam could have faith in that, then Dean owed it to his brother to deliver. _Fine, I'll save the damn world_. "Dean, you must rest, I insist. Do it willingly or I will force you to." Dean remembered Castiel's powers of sedation, and sighed. He lost either way, and at least the dreams were just creations of his mind._ Yeah, but they could become a reality if I put Sam in Hell_.

"Honestly, Cas, I don't think I can," _I can save the world, easy. Fight off nightmares? Nope_. Then Castiel's thumb connected with his forehead, and Dean crumpled into a dreamless sleep, a brief but welcome reprieve from the world.


	4. There Will Be Blood

**Author's Note: Gee, what is there to say, other than...Freakin' Lucifer.**

* * *

><p>No less than ten angels, prideful in stature and battle-hardened, stood in one single room, gathered around one angel who had become both famous and infamous among the supernatural world. Few knew of his true identity as the Scribe of God, but all knew him as Metatron. Metatron had once held an army of angels, loyal only to him, but all that had been ruined by one angel: Castiel. Metatron took solace in the fact Castiel would soon be dead due to his grace failing, but Metatron wanted the angel to suffer more. Once Castiel was dead, Metatron would once again take control of Heaven, and eventually Earth and Hell as well.<p>

However, before Metatron could give assignments to his soldiers, a cold shiver simultaneously ran down their spine, and all of them knew that their powers had been canceled. A gust of wind blasted the door in, the temperature decreasing rapidly. Expecting a powerful supernatural creature, Metatron scoffed when he saw Sam Winchester enter the room. Then he realized that Sam wasn't acting normal, in fact, he wasn't acting like himself at all. With a chill crawling over his skin, Metatron recognized what had entered the room. "Lucifer."

The Archangel nodded, then raked his gaze over the angels in the room, Metatron excluded. "I will allow you to live so long as you immediately go to Heaven and alert the angels that I am coming and I expect them all to be there upon my arrival." Eight of the angels disappeared, though two faithfully remained behind with Metatron. "Cute, and as much as I appreciate your loyalty, you have chosen the wrong side." In a snap of his fingers, both the angels disintegrated, leaving only Metatron and Lucifer.

Metatron took a step toward his sibling. "Brother, it's been so long since I saw you last. When was it? Oh, yes, when you disobeyed our father!" Metatron bristled, his angelic wings projected onto the wall behind him like shadows. With a wave of his hand, Lucifer canceled all of Metatron's powers.

"At least I was open about my rebellion. You tried to take over Heaven, and replace Him. You could never do that, you're just a pathetic excuse for an angel!" Lucifer was dangerously close to Metatron, and combined with his temper, Metatron was surprised he hadn't been smited. "I would kill you right now, but for once my vessel and I agree on something: that would be too easy a way out for you."

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Castiel's shout shot Dean straight up in bed, the demon-killing blade swinging wildly. "Calm down. I have news, a mixture of good and bad." Dean obeyed, facing the angel with a hungry look in his eyes.<em> Please tell me you know where Sam is, please<em>. Dean had actually prayed for news in relation to his brother, that's how desperate he was."I know where Lucifer will be." Immediately all other thoughts left his head. _Sam_._ We're coming for you, little brother, don't worry_. "But it's in Heaven." Dean swore.

_Of course, Winchester luck strikes again_. Though Dean had one guess as to why Lucifer would go to Heaven. "He wants to lead the angels. Great. Is it too late for us to bring back Metatron?" The odds against Metatron had been very low in the way of success for them, but if Lucifer was leading the angels, and no doubt there would be a demon army, those odds were insurmountable in Dean's eyes. _No. We have a chance. We have to. Otherwise, we're all screwed_. "I've been getting calls from hunters all across the U.S. saying demonic activity has increased."

Castiel hung his head after Dean informed him of the demonic activity. "We do not stand a chance, Dean. My brethren will flock to Lucifer like moths to a flame, and the demons will rally behind him. We do not even have a plan. I do not see how we win."

"'Course we have a plan, Cas," _Never said it's a good one, but it's a plan._

"What is it?" Castiel's head raised, seeking a ray of hope in the darkness.

"Fight until we're dead."

* * *

><p>Metatron was bleeding profusely. A master in the art of torture, Lucifer knew how to make Metatron feel the most pain, and yet not be terribly injured so he could endure more without dying. Sam might've felt sorry for the angel, having known the extent of Lucifer's abilities, but he couldn't forget all the angel had done, so his heart remained cold. '<em>You enjoying this, Sammy?' <em>I_ sure am. I told you we're alike.' _Sam did enjoy watching Metatron pay for his crimes, but not to the degree where torture would be a hobby of his.

_I'm not a murderous, sadistic, genocidal psychopath like you_.

_'Your compliments always make me feel fuzzy inside, Sammy.'_

_Stop calling me Sammy!_

_'Fine, Samuel.'_

_You're annoying as hell._

_'Hell isn't annoying, more-'_

_Just go back to torturing Metatron and leave me in peace. _Sam had no desire to talk to the Devil, but, when they were sharing the same body, it was a hard thing to avoid. Thankfully, Lucifer went back to his torture session, humming "Highway to Hell". Memories of when his wall had broken flashed through his mind, unwanted and unpleasant memories resurfacing. _My advice to the world is when the Devil comes knocking: slam the door in his face and run_. Metatron's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sam! It's your body, not his! Take control, Lucifer'll end the world you love so-" Metatron stiffened, white angelic light emitting from his body.

"That's enough out of you," Lucifer said in mock strictness as he wiped the Angel Blade clean of the angel's blood. "And in case you get any ideas, Sammy, I will kill Dean and Castiel should you try to rebel." That quelled any thoughts of rebellion. Sam would rather have the blood of millions of innocents on his hands than his brothers'.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Carlos, I got it, I'll try to send another hunter your way." Dean hung up abruptly, trying to contain his desire to beat something. Hunters had been nagging him and Garth for reinforcements, and while Dean understood their position, he was trying to avert an apocalypse before anyone, hunter or otherwise, got wind of it. Needless to say, he was stressed. Footsteps, quiet but not silent, approached him.<p>

"Dean? Garth, Bess, and Kate are on their way here, in about a week they'll arrive. Garth said he's rallying as many hunters as he can, even calling a few out of retirement."_ Thank God, finally some good luck_. "And Garth wanted me to tell you: Bess is pregnant." That sentence blindsided Dean. For once, he had no idea what to say or how to feel. Any other time, he'd be overjoyed for Garth and Bess. Now, with a seemingly unstoppable apocalypse underway, he couldn't feel the joy for them he should have. _And if Garth dies alongside, then his children'll be fatherless_. Dean knew what it was like to grow up with one parent, and no way in hell was he willingly going to risk letting that happen.

"In that case, Garth is only to guard the bunker. No outside combat." Castiel narrowed his eyes, catching onto what Dean was doing.

"You think they will be safe here in case of an apocalypse? Nothing in here will stop Lucifer. We need as much help as we can get. Dean, I know you want to keep them safe, but you must think realistically here. Do you want them sitting on the sidelines if there's anything they can do to help us?"

"I want to keep them safe." _Hopefully, I'll do a better job with them than I did Sam_.

"Stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't control, Dean!" Castiel snapped, an outburst so uncharacteristic of the angel that Dean stayed silent, unsure how to respond with ticking off the angel more. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Crowley's! He didn't warn you about becoming a demon!" _Crowley_.

"You know who'd be really useful at knowing what's happening with the demons?"

Castiel cocked his head, confused by this abrupt subject change. "What?"

"The King of Hell, Crowley himself." Castiel nodded, finally catching up with Dean. "Let's summon our_ favorite_ demon."

* * *

><p>"Tell them if any more desert, there'll be Hell to pay- Hello Squirrel, where's Moose?" Dean glared at Crowley, the demon had no doubt heard of Lucifer's rise, and there was only one vessel Lucifer was interested in. "Ah, off frolicking with Lucifer I see." Dean wanted to throw Ruby's knife into the demon's throat, but, unfortunately, they needed the demon able to speak. Taking in his surrounding, Crowley made a<em> tsk-tsk<em> noise. "A Devil's Trap, really boys? Well, what can I do for you today? Want to sell your soul?"

"What do you know of Lucifer and the demons?" Castiel's tone betrayed no emotion and was threatening, much better than Dean could have done under the circumstances.

"I don't know their plans precisely, but I do know about half my demons that I know of deserted me for him. And more are joining him by the minute? My advice, curl up in your bunker and let the rest of the world go to Hell. Literally." Unfortunately for the demon, neither of his interrogators were interested in watching all of humanity be sent to Hell.

"No. Do you know of any of his loyalists' whereabouts?" Dean wanted to interrupt Castiel and threaten Crowley, but the demon would probably find it amusing.

"Look, Feathers, you're not going to get anything out of me. I'll side with him because he's going to win."

"Or you could side with us because after you and the angels kill the humans, guess whose next? The demons. He hates you as much as he hates the humans." Dean couldn't stay silent any longer. As much as he hated Crowley, they needed him. _After this is all over I'm going for blood_.

"Squirrel, Feathers, I will merrily join your team on one condition," Both of the addressed stayed silent, waiting for him to list his price. "Unlimited access to the bunker."

"No." Dean replied instantaneously. Dean had never been a fool, and entrusting the King of Hell to a place filled with knowledge of the supernatural and their weaknesses did not seem like a good idea, especially given the events with the Leviathan.

"Fine, then get me out of this Trap and I'll be on my way."

"Also a no. And since you won't help us...c'mon Cas, we have a war to fight." Dean turned and was halfway through the door when Crowley could not stay silent.

"You're just going to leave me here? I'm the King of Hell!" Dean cocked his head, pretending to think about it.

"You're right, that is a little cruel. Cas, smite him to put him out of his misery." Castiel stepped forward, and Crowley stepped back from the Seraph.

"Fine, you win, for now, I'm your bitch." Crowley wasn't happy about it, but Dean was very sure no one was happy to be subservient to another. "What do I have to do?"

"Join Lucifer' army of demons."


	5. On Thin Ice

**Author's Note: I was sick whilst writing this, so writing may not be up to par.**

**I came up with the torture scene in under a second while trying to go to sleep...I swear this show turned me into a psychopath. Oh, well, at least I enjoyed it.**

**ALSO! I haven't seen the episode with Brady, my friend just said that Brady was the one who killed her, soo...any mistakes are mine.**

**Three Days Grace "Never Too Late" shines a light on a few of the points in this chapter, soo... :)**

**For the second half, Olafur Arnald's "Lag Fyrir Ömmu" is perfect. Pure instrumental perfection.**

_**RATED F FOR FEELS!**_

**Please leave a review, as I wrote this while dealing with strep throat.**

* * *

><p><em>"It does not matter how many times you get knocked down, but how many times you get up." -Vince Lombardi.<em>

_"The best and most beautiful things in life cannot be seen, not touched, but are felt in the heart." -Helen Keller._

* * *

><p>"No way, Squirrel, you ask too much." Crowley backed away, though since he was still trapped in the Devil's Trap it was a useless gesture. "I'll just stand in this trap until he comes to kill us all." Dean and Castiel exchanged a glance. They couldn't force the demon into working for them, and they had nothing to bargain with. <em>Guess we'll just have to appeal to his humanity. Ha<em>. As if he could read Dean's mind, Castiel took a step forward, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Crowley, if you work with us, you actually have a chance of living," _Not a high one, but a chance nonetheless_. "Please, Crowley. Is it not better to die for something than nothing?"

"What if there is nothing for me, huh, Feathers?" Crowley took an aggressive step forward, his eyes blazing. "Unlike you, Squirrel, and Moose, I don't have anyone I care about but myself, and no one cares about me! As for the world...what has it given me? Why should I give it anything?" Dean was sorely tempted to punch the demon, but since Crowley could be used to save Sam, Dean managed to control himself.

"Life don't give much, Crowley, but it does give. Most people just don't recognize it and throw it away." _It gave me Sammy, after all. While it has taken him a few times, it always gave him back_. "It gave you a son, and you threw that away for a bigger dick."

Crowley narrowed his eyes, having never been one to take being insulted. "You're awful at trying to recruit people, Squirrel. And given the fact you stand to loose everything, I'd suggest you learn the art quickly."

"You're never going to get anything if you don't give anything, Crowley. That's the way trade works." _You're the crossroads demon here, you should know that_. Dean had to bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking the jibe out loud.

"Well, what do I stand to gain by risking my life for you?" Crowley was challenging him, and Dean had never been one to back down from one.

"More than if you just roll over and let Lucifer end us all. For example, you get to continue enjoying the power you have now." Crowley tilted his head, considering Dean's words. Or pretending to, it was hard to tell with Crowley.

"Fine. I'll work with you as an equal partner. Now, let's see about getting me out of this trap?" An Angel Blade at the ready, Dean scratched the Trap so Crowley was freed. "Squirrel, don't be like that," Crowley gestured to the Angel Blade. "We're partners. Partners _trust_ each other."

"Crowley, you're a demon. How could anyone trust you?" Castiel said, as if it were blatantly obvious. Not that it wasn't.

"True. So, do I get any prep training, or is it all on-the-job?"

"Crowley, you're sly and devious. You were born for this." Dean hated complimenting the demon, but it was true.

"Squirrel, your compliments make me feel so warm inside."

"Crowley!" Castiel growled, both a warning and a reminder that Crowley was there for one reason.

"Such a killjoy, Feathers," Crowley gave him a mock scold, promptly disappearing._ Why is it that I'm always tempted most to kill that demon when he's most crucial to the plan?_

"I do not trust that demon," Castiel stated._Good for you, Cas, glad you're on the bandwagon_. "Are you sure we can trust him, Dean?" _Honestly? No_. Though Dean had always been good at hiding the truth, especially when it came to protecting his little brother.

"We have to, Cas. We may not like it, but we gotta trust him." _He's the only chance we got of saving the world. And Sam_. "Besides, he has a dog in this fight. We can trust him with this at least. No need to worry." Both of them would worry nonetheless, because it's what they did. Though Dean had more baggage. He had to worry about which was more important to him: the world or his little brother.

Dean didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>"Crowley, is that it?" It was odd, staring into Moose's face while knowing it wasn't Moose at all. <em>It's a shame the world has come to this, when a demon carries the hopes for the world<em>. _Maybe I'll actually get reimbursed for my troubles this time._

"Yes, Father," Crowley replied simply, fully aware that all demons thought him their father. _And I have to act like them, completely and undoubtedly loyal to Lucifer, the thing who would destroy us all. _"I am here to serve you."

"I've heard a lot about you. You have ruled Hell for a while, no doubt demons have some loyalty to you." Crowley saw through the ruse. While most would see it as Lucifer asking him to use his influence to gather recruits, Crowley knew it to be a test to see how much of a problem he could be. Crowley went with the honest answer.

"Demons have no loyalties, except maybe to you. Anyone else, so long as it's good for them they comply." _They used to be my demons until you showed up and ruined everything. Prick_.

"An honest answer. Not what I expected from a demon, but a pleasant surprise." Crowley was very sure it wasn't pleasant, that Lucifer didn't care enough about it to feel any emotion for it. "I've also heard you've befriend the Winchester brothers. Sammy here's memories prove those rumors." _Time to see how well I lie, the world depends on it._

"Befriended? Please. I played them like the puppets humanity are." _True...for the most part. Though sometimes they play me_. _If they weren't so useful, I'd have killed them already_.

"What I cannot fathom is why you would agree to spy on me. I created your kind, and this is how you repay me? At least the other demons have a sense of debt." Crowley had known from the first sentence he had been discovered, and tried teleporting. Unfortunately, the Archangel was canceling his powers, so Crowley was as helpless as a kitten. _Well, Feathers, Squirrel, and Moose, at least we had a good run while it lasted_. He knew this would end in him being smited, but he was not going to go down easy. Instead, he was going to bruise Lucifer's ego as much as he possibly could. _Take this prick down, Feathers! And Squirrel, I suppose_.

"For the record, you also want to end our kind." Crowley was aware that Lucifer was moving toward him, and suddenly realized how much he didn't want to die. _C'mon brain, let's make a deal and get out of here alive_! "But, I am willing to join the winning team, which happens to be _your_ team, in case you didn't know." _So long as it gets me out alive_.

"I would be tempted to make that deal, if I actually needed you, but sadly, I do not." Halfway through the final step needed to be able to smite Crowley, Lucifer froze. Crowley guessed Sam must be talking to him. _Probably egging on to Lucifer to give me a painful death for turning his brother into a demon. Not that I don't deserve it_.

"Today's your lucky day, demon. An offer just came up that I'm going to accept." The sadistic gleam in his eyes was enough to make Crowley pity the poor soul who was Lucifer's target. None of my concern, but at least it allows me to live. "Be a good demon and tell Dean I said hi."

After a heartbeat of blackness, the world returned as the Men of Letters bunker. Though Crowley would never admit it, he was relieved to be in the company of Dean and Castiel.

And even more convinced they stood no chance.

* * *

><p>Sam had just made the weirdest decision of his life. He'd spared the demon he hated above all others, and unfortunately he knew why. He had already started the apocalypse, which would no doubt kill millions of people, and he couldn't bear the thought of just one extra person dying because he couldn't do something.<p>

_'Why would you suffer for him? He is a demon! You hate them! I hate them!' _

_I'm stupid that way, _was what Sam told Lucifer. _The real reason being the fact he's more useful to my brother out there, helping Dean figure out a way to kill us, then me enjoying a painless existence inside my own head_.

_'I wish I didn't have to do this,' _Lucifer beamed, and something sparked inside Sam. He hated that line. If they truly didn't want to do it, unless it was absolutely necessary, then they would not do it. _No, you're not_. Sam knew how Lucifer truly felt about torture, after all those months in the Cage, and sorry was _not_ it.

_'You're right, I'm not. I'm going to enjoy this very much, Sammy. We'll have a merry time.'_

* * *

><p>It felt like years. Years of all the world's self-hatred, guilt, grief, and all the other wonderfully negative emotions Sam was so familiar with eating at his soul. Sam desperately wished he could just die and leave it all behind, because he wasn't strong like his big brother. <em>Dean<em>. While the worlds' emotions were ever-present, his thoughts were all his own. _Dean. _He pictured his brothers' smiling face, heard his laugh echo in his mind, and for a heartbeat none of the emotions mattered, or even registered. Then the heartbeat passed, and Sam was left only with the guilt that he had forced his own brother to kill him. _It will destroy Dean, and I can't allow that to happen. Somehow I have to stop the apocalypse without Dean having to kill me. Even if I have to kill myself_.

_'Well, Sammy, before you get a revolution going, let me show you something.'_ Clearly, Lucifer was pissed that the emotions had not crushed him, and the Devil was far from out of ideas. In a milisecond, the emotions disappeared, and the world was no longer a black void of tranquility. It was...his apartment. The one he'd shared with Jess. _Oh God_.

She appeared from around the corner, dressed in the clothes she'd worn the day she died. Immediately, Sam knew what he was going to see. He watched her, humming her favorite song of all time "Hey There Delilah", set the cookies on the tiny table. Someone knocked on the door, and she turned her head, blond curls spilling over her shoulder, obviously confused at who would be knocking at that hour. She peeped through the peephole, and opened the door smiling.

"Hey, Brady, what are you doing up so late?" Jess graciously let him in, sensing no malice. Sam's heart was ripped to ribbons at seeing the trust in her eyes. Knowing it would change nothing, he couldn't stop himself from thinking _No, Jess, run, please_. "I figured what with finals coming up and all, you'd be sleeping."

"No, I have business to attend to," Brady replied stiffly, circling the room. "Say, where's Sam?"_ Oh, like you don't know, dickbag_. Sam wished the demon's death had been a lot slower and more painful.

"He's on a trip with his brother to check on their dad. I hope everything's alright, though I can't wait for him to get home- look at me, prattling on at 10:00 p.m. Anything you need Brady?"

"No, everything I need is right here." Jess whipped her head around as the tone turned malicious, and Brady's eyes flicked black. He pinned her against the wall, not too hard but not too gentle either.

"You're a demon," Jess breathed out. She had been raised Christian her whole life, and had been a practicing one at her death, no doubt seeing a demon terrified her. _It'd terrify anyone, really_.

"Oh, even counting hunters, you're quick on the draw." No doubt puzzled, Jess pulled on a brave face. It was one of the things Sam loved about her. "I bet you're wondering what a hunter is, babe?" Sam wanted to slaughter Brady a million times over for just that one word. "They're the people that kill me and my fellow demons. Did you know Sammy was one?"

The confounded look on Jess' face gave Brady his answer, and he grinned wickedly. "Oh, you didn't know. That's _beautiful_. If he loved you _so_ much, don't you think he'd tell you?" Jess didn't react, and Sam couldn't tell if she believed Brady or not. "Just like he doesn't known you're pregnant." Even with Jess' face paling, Sam recalled there being no pads in the trashcan, and she hadn't slept on her stomach at all that month. The confirmation hit him in his heart, twisting it in so many ways he temporarily didn't know how to react. "I guess now he'll never know." Slowly, Brady moved her to the ceiling. The scene disappeared, and the world went black and that lack of sensations returned once more.

_'Sammy, did you know it was a boy?' _No, he didn't. He hadn't even known, hadn't realized..._Jess wanted to tell me something_. Before they went to sleep, she told him she had good news she wanted to share tomorrow. It'd slipped his mind when his brother mentioned their father going missing, and now he wished he'd remembered it. _'So, Sammy, any more rebellious ideas, and dear brother Dean wins a one-way ticket downstairs.' _Lucifer left him alone, presuming Sam to be mulling in self-hatred and grief. And he was, but vengeance was there too. Lucifer had taken everything from him, and he wanted blood. He couldn't go at it with no plan, because Dean would suffer.

No. Sam was going to plan this meticulously, and though he was on mighty thin ice, Lucifer _was_ going to pay, even if Sam had to die for it.

* * *

><p><em>"Father to a murdered son. Husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next." -Maximus [Russell Crowe], Gladiator.<em>** [For Sam]**

_"I will win the crowd. I will give them something they have never seen before." -Maximus [Russell Crowe], _Gladiator_._**[Just a teaser at next chapter's content]**

**Author's Note: I was derping about, and found those quotes. I found they really fit in, so...here they are.**

**Anyone get the feels from this chapter? **


	6. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note: OMG I CANNOT WAIT FOR "Reichenbach"!**

**Also, Garth has changed from his time with the werewolf pack, so his slight OOCness is justified, as well as the fact I'm not very good at writing him but I tried. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Hatred and sorrow are power,they are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strength and use that strength to move forward."-Sebastian Michaelis.<em>

_"Justice without force is powerless; force without justice is tyrannical." -Blaise Pascal._

* * *

><p>Dean was rubbing the hilt of the demon-killing blade, a habit he'd begun to do very recently whenever he was anxious or nervous. With Crowley's less-than-good news, and the expected arrival of Kate, Garth and Bess and their unborn child, Dean had plenty of reasons to fret. Crowley was currently toying with a silver knife, prepared to defend himself should Garth attack him, for Garth was a former hunter and Crowley a demon. Castiel simply watched them both, wondering what chances they stood against an Archangel and an army of demons. <em>Definitely not good ones. Nevertheless, we <em>will_ fight. We won once, why not again? Of course, the circumstances are completely different, but..._

A soft knock at the bunker door heralded the arrival of the werewolf pack. "Dean, you in there? Castiel? We spoke on the phone earlier..." Dean opened the door, and Garth drew him into a hug so fast even Dean's reflexes couldn't react in time. "I'm so sorry, Dean. We'll find your brother, I promise." Dean relaxed visibly in the hug, but he still gave Castiel a _how much did you not tell him_ look. Bess hugged Dean as well while Garth moved on to Castiel, and Castiel noted the slight bulge of her stomach where her baby resided. The blonde werewolf, Kate, stood near the door after shutting it.

"I remember when I was terrified of the FBI, but now I know it was just you in a cheap suit." She gave Dean a confident smile, though pain filled her eyes, and Castiel wondered under what circumstances she'd met Dean, for the horrors of the past to return to her after just seeing him. "Though given you're a hunter, I'm more terrified of you than the FBI." Crowley spectated from a corner, his silver knife at the ready. Castiel glared at him to stow it away, for if they'd had any intention of harm, it would have shown by now. _We have enough problems to deal with without Crowley creating any more._ To Castiel's surprise and pleasure, Crowley hid the blade in the folds of his coat.

Dean inclined his head in greeting to Kate, who had moved to stand beside Garth and Bess. "Thanks for coming, Garth. I'm sorry we interrupted you and your family's-"

"You're part of our family, Dean, Sam and Castiel too." Garth narrowed his eyes at Crowley, unpleasant memories with the demon flickering through his mind. "Crowley not so much." Dean gave a small smile, cheered slightly but still hurting on the inside from the loss of his brother. "If you don't mind my asking, is there a room Bess can rest? We traveled far today and-"

"I'm only two months in, Garth, although a nap does sound good." A yawn slipped past her lips as she protested. Dean smiled once more, though this one was more pain-filled than cheery.

"My bedroom and Sam's have weapons on the walls, and Castiel's has books on the bed, so any room that doesn't match that description is free for your use." Castiel noticed that Dean's voice broke on his brother's name. Bess dipped her head, and Kate accompanied her down the hall in search of a room, and did not return. Castiel assumed she was guarding Bess. Garth plopped down into a chair, and rested his hands on the wooden table.

"Any ideas as to where to start looking for your brother?" Garth was all business now that his pack was taken care of and safe. Crowley left his corner to stand by the table, hands resting on the back of the chair opposite the werewolf. "Any idea what took him?"

"The Devil." Crowley said flatly, and Garth rolled his eyes, his hunter instincts telling him to distrust the demon. _Not that he's wrong, but we need to stick together, not fight against another_.

"Ha-ha, very funny Crowley. Seriously, any ideas?" Dean looked down, prepping himself to deliver news he didn't want to deliver.

"Unfortunately, Crowley isn't lying. Long story short, I was a demon, and Sam made a deal with Lucifer and now Lucifer is possessing him, trying to make a demon-angel army to destroy all humanity." Garth frowned, eyes wide. He stayed like that for a minute, then blinked, regaining control of his thought process.

"Ha-ha? It wasn't very funny, Dean." Garth's eyebrows were arches, suspicious at what he thought was Dean's odd behavior given the situation. "Are you possessed? _Exoricazmus te-_"

"I'm not possessed, Garth, and I'm not crackin' jokes either! It's all true." The look on Dean's face said he wished it were anything but.

"Besides, there's a demon here, nimrod! About the only one who'll be friendly to you in these times!" Crowley snapped indignantly. Garth's face fell at realizing they were telling the truth.

"Oh my gosh...Dean I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" Crowley opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but Castiel silenced him with a glare. It was the last thing Castiel did before he collapsed from the red-hot pain racing through his skull. Dean was at his side in a second.

"Cas? What's happening?" _I...don't...know..._Castiel was too weak and light-headed to do anything else but think those words.

"Feathers, you're stronger than this! On your feet!" Was that...concern he sensed in the King of Hell's tone? A minute amount, but it was still there. His body began to glow white, and he realized what was happening. Something that felt like a bolt of lightning arced down his spine, and he found himself standing in the middle of Heaven, amidst a crowd of angels. The crowd was so numerous that it appeared to be all the angels that were still living.

"Castiel? Castiel!" Hannah's arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Lucifer took control of Heaven. He threatened to kill us all if we resisted, so I surrendered." The emotion in her voice told Castiel she thought she made the wrong decision. "I couldn't bear more angels dying, Castiel-"

"Hannah, you made the right decision. It is the one I would have made." She released him, a soft smile on her face.

"At least you're back. And healthy." _Yes, but Lucifer is the reason why I'm alive and here. _"Have you any idea how he escaped his cage?" _Sister you have no idea.._. "You have a plan, Castiel?" _No, not at all_. Castiel drew in a soft breath. He was their leader, he had to act like he had a plan.

"Of course. For now, we wait and listen to Lucifer, but we do not believe his lies." Hannah nodded, a grateful look in her eyes. _She's glad she has someone to look to. I'm just glad she's looking to me rather than Lucifer_._ I wonder how many of my angelic brethren aren't_. He and Hannah moved politely and quietly to the front of the crowd, giving reassuring looks to Castiel's followers. Once they arrived at the front, there was nothing to do but wait.

"Castiel, do you know anything about this?" Castiel debated answering her honestly, or to hold back._ Or I could give her a modicum of truth_.

"A little, not much more than you do. I'm hoping Lucifer may be able to clear a few things up." Hannah cast her gaze to the ground, nodding as she re-told herself he always did what was best.

"My brothers and sisters," Lucifer's voice rang clear and strong, and Castiel felt fury boiling inside. _Calm, I have to stay calm, see what I can learn from Lucifer. _"I've called you all home to announce the coming of a new age. Many of you despise what I have done, and no doubt want to leave. All I ask is you hear me out, and then you may chose for yourself." A soft murmur spread through the crowd, though quickly died down. "Humanity has ruled over Earth long enough! They are trashing our father's last great creation! To defend his work, I have enlisted the demons into my service! They will help us purge the Earth of the human filth, and then we will cleanse the Earth of them. We shall release my brother and bring on the Paradise that was promised to us." Castiel glanced at the faces of his siblings', and saw many of them were contemplating his offer.

One angel pushed forward to the front of the crowd. "You return here, after all you have done, and you preach _this_? How dare you defile Heaven with your prescence! Our orders are to defend humanity, have we forgotten that so quickly? We can_not_ trust Lucifer! He rebelled against the one who loved him above all else! We fell because an angel thought he was God! How many times need we fall before we learn?" His pleading gaze raked over the crowd of angels. "Brothers, sisters, I will pray every day for your sense to seize your mind, but I cannot be a part of this." The angel closed his eyes, expecting to teleport. But he remained in Heaven. Castiel realized what Lucifer was doing. _He's weeding out the disloyal, showing them the price of rebellion_.

"I'm sorry, Andriel, but I cannot risk you standing in the way of happiness for our brothers and sisters." Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and Castiel knew the angel would be blasted into oblivion. Andriel, fully aware of his fate, stood proud and defiant.

"No! Lucifer, stop this! I will not let you kill another angel!" _Sam, please, if you're in there, stop this. _You're the only one who can. Lucifer smirked, and Castiel felt Hannah's hand on his biceps. Despite the begging in her eyes, Castiel moved forward until there was only inches between he and Lucifer. "I will fight you. If I win, you must let those who wish to leave." Castiel knew he could not win, but maybe he could distract Lucifer enough so the other angels could escape. He stole a second-long glance at Hannah, whose eyes were tearing up.

"Alright, Castiel," Every angel knew Castiel could not win. "I agree to your terms." Castiel unsheathed his Angel Blade, knowing it would not do much damage against Lucifer, but it was better than nothing. _I will go down fighting, a noble end I do not deserve. _Castiel swiped at Lucifer's neck, but the Archangel easily dodged, and blasted Castiel back with his telekinesis. Castiel took a few steps back, a futile effort. Nothing could stop his end. Lucifer's Archangel Blade swiped down at his head, but Castiel deflected it with his telekinesis to his chest. Barely avoiding a fatal stab. A silver streak rammed into Lucifer, and Castiel recognized it as an Angel Blade. He turned to the crowd, the direction from which the Blade had been thrown. Hannah's arm was extended. _Hannah..._

She summoned it back to her, and ran in front of Castiel, her Angel Blade's tip angled at the ground, held a few feet in front of her chest. "I will die with Castiel, rather than spend one more minute pretending to go along with you." Lucifer did not react, and Castiel knew what was happening. _He came through...Sam. _The angels all disappeared, leaving only Castiel and Lucifer/Sam. Castiel stepped forward, desperate to talk to his friend whom he considered as much if not more a brother than the angels.

"Sam?" _We'll fix you, somehow...I promise. _Neither Dean nor Castiel could ever kill him. Sam gave him a sad smile.

"Protect Dean, even from me." He laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder, and immediately Castiel's injury healed. And he found he, Hannah, and his other followers in the middle of an empty warehouse. Castiel knew what Sam had done, and it made his heart sick.

Sam wanted Castiel to kill him, and he'd given him an army to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sam's gonna suffer for that, a lot, next chapter. But, you know, I roll with it.<strong>

**Though Dean suffers just as much, if not more.**


	7. Journey to Xibalba

**Author's Note: "Reichenbach" was beautiful and heart-wrenching. I loved it! Though "Soul Survivor"...I'll probably wind up in tears.**

**Hope everyone had a good week!**

**Xibalba is the Mayan Underworld, meaning 'place of fear'. The journey there was considered almost impossible to make, and very arduous.**

* * *

><p><em>"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it." -Helen Keller.<em>

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." -Norman Cousins._

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the phone down from his ear to redial Cas' number. Crowley's only report was that he sensed a large amount of angels on Earth out of nowhere. <em>Great, Lucifer has an army ready to strike, and we have a missingpossibly dead angel_. _If I ever get my hands on Lucifer... _"Damn it, Cas, where are you?"

"Dean, I think Lucifer kidnapped him. He's probably being held in Heaven, and can't come down." Garth's heart was heavy as he said this, thinking of another alternative: the angel could be dead. He didn't know which was worse.

Dean's face was stricken. Two of the people he loved most had been taken from him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He collapsed onto a chair, barely holding it together. His phone rang, and everyone stared at it, unsure how to react. _If it's a telemarketer, I swear I will hunt them down and kill them_. "Dean Winchester,"

"You're a friend of Castiel's, right?" The voice on the phone sounded male and human, but Dean suspected it was an angel.

"Yes," _Please tell me Cas is all right..._

"Sir, Castiel told me to call you to let you know he's okay, but a little busy at the moment." _Cas is alright_. At that one sentence, a portion of weight was lifted off Dean's shoulders.

"Busy doing what?" Crowley moved closer, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Castiel and Hannah are trying to convince our brothers and sisters to help fight Lucifer, and most of them agree, but a few of them want to fight for Lucifer." _That's not surprising_. It was hard to tell with angels. You'd think they'd go one way, when they'd really be another. _You'd think they'd all hate the Devil, but some wanna buddy up with him._

"What's your name?" _I'll double-check with Cas later that you're actually on our side..._

"Andriel, sir," The angel paused. "I've heard a lot about you, and I'm honored to meet you. Sir." Dean grinned at the angel's voice, a mixture of childlike hero worship and an adult addressing their higher-ups.

"You can drop the 'Sir', I'm not a knight." The last word brought back a memory of reading his little brother -back in the days when Sam was actually shorter than him- a story about King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, forcing that memory away. _Focus on the here and now_.

"Thanks, Andriel." Dean stopped the call, his gaze lingering on the floor a little too long. The action did not go unnoticed by Garth and Crowley, and both knew why, but were unsure on how to console him. "Cas is fine, but he's gonna be a little late-" A stabbing pain flashed behind his eyes, and Dean pressed both hands to his forehead, knowing it would do nothing to stop the pain.

"Dean? Dean!" Garth was at his side in seconds, the events with Castiel running through his mind. "Stay here, Dean." _Where do you think I'm gonna go? Starbucks?_ The room started to spin, black spots covering his vision." Dean!" _Sammy? I'm so sorry I let everything happen that did. _

Heartbeats later, Dean found himself in a world of gray. There was absolutely nothing but a stormcloud-gray ground, and a storm-cloud gray sky. He took a few cautious steps forward, every muscle tight and ready to fight should something arise. No sounds of predators reached his ears, just the sounds of he and his clothes moving, and his breathing. "Hello?" Dean dragged out that word, knowing it was a horror movie level stupid move, but he'd rather fight to the death and/or meet whoever put him here than wonder around the empty gray world for eternity. "Anybody home?" _That could have gone a long way to helping me find out how to get out of here_.

"Dean?" It was the same voice from two years ago. The one struggling to discern if this was another punishment or real. The one that tugged on Dean's heart every time it reached his ears. His heart beat faster and stopped at the same time. _Please, please don't let this be a hallucination. _Dean turned and faced...his brother. _Sammy? _

"Sammy?" Dean drew his brother into a bear hug, wanting to collapse and sob with relief. _Now, all I have to do is bring you back, and we'll find a way to make things right_. It was Sam who ended the hug, though on the inside Sam wished he'd never have to let go.

"Dean, you have to go." _What? No. I'm not leaving you again_! He couldn't leave his brother here, not after he'd just gotten him back.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you." _I didn't leave you when Lucifer possessed you the first time, and I'm not going to leave you this time_. Dean was going to remind his little brother just how stubborn he could be.

"You don't understand-"

"The only thing I need to understand is that I'm not leaving you, and if Lucifer shows his ugly face here, I'll bash his skull in." Dean looked up into his brother's big brown eyes, and his fury skyrocketed. His baby brother's eyes held the haunted look they'd held when remembering Hell. Dean craved Lucifer's blood to the degree where he could taste it.

"If you stay here, he's just going to hurt you." _So what?_ Dean had been more than his fair share in his life. What was a little more? _I'm not leaving you_.

"I'm not leaving you, so deal with it after I gank the bastard."

"I take offense to that, Dean Winchester. Pleasant to see you again, however. Though I really must agree with Sammy: you should have run while you had the chance."

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally<em> you show up! If you were the pizza man it'd be free!" Castiel frowned at Crowley's comment which perplexed him, but quickly turned his focus to the more pressing puzzle: Dean's condition. "What's wrong with Squrriel, Dr. Feathers?"

"I don't know," Castiel pressed his hand to Dean's chest. His heartbeat was strong and even, his breathing normal. Castiel closed his eyes, stretching his senses beyond the physical realm. Castiel's eyes shot open as his grace began to burn as someone fought to stop him from discovering anything more. His hand back at his side, Castiel turned to give his diagnosis. "His consciousness has been stolen and trapped elsewhere."

"By who?" Garth asked, the steely glint in his eyes showing that there was nothing he would not do for his friend.

"Lucifer." Castiel cast an anxious glance back at Dean's face. "I can call it back, but it will take time. If he truly wishes to stay, however, I cannot force hime to come back."

"Why wouldn't he come back? I mean, he can't be enjoying Lucifer's company." Crowley glared at Garth for his comment, his irritated face projecting the fact he thought Garth naïve.

"Let's think about this for a minute, if your brain can keep up. You're Lucifer, and you want revenge on two people for stopping your previous attempt at an Apocalypse, one of whom you happen to be possessing. You have the power to put both their consciousness-es in the same place. Squrriel, dense and loyal as he is, will not leave Moose behind. Ever. Even if they're both being tortured and he'd be far more useful with us instead of there. Stupid humans." While his explanation could have been less rude in Castiel's opinion, it got the point across.

"But-" Garth's protests were silenced by one look from Crowley. "Dean won't stay, will he?" Castiel met Crowley's gaze. While Castiel knew Dean better than either of them, even he couldn't answer that question. He decided to answer it by not answering it at all.

"I'm sure if Dean and Sam are together, they will find a way. Hopefully Sam could pass along some information that could help us out." _That's a terrible answer and you know it_. It placated Garth, but Crowley was not so easy to please. Thankfully, the demon did not press. _Is this what it's like to be Dean? Convince others it'll be alright when really you have no idea if it will?_

"You're right. They're going to be fine." Garth looked at Dean as he said it, and Castiel knew it was more for Garth than anyone else, not that he minded. Everyone needed reassurance at times, though it often meant more if it came from someone you trusted and loved than yourself.

"You should probably get started on that whole 'calling him back' process. I am going to get an update on the status of Lucifer's demon army." Crowley promptly disappeared after imparting his words of wisdom. Garth rolled his eyes, but then respectfully turned them to Castiel.

"Would you mind if I went to check on Bess? I'm sure Kate's doing a fine job, but-" Castiel waved a hand, gesturing for him to go. Sam and Dean had taught him that if you truly loved someone, you checked on them incessantly. While Castiel loved both the brothers, sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have his own Jess, his own Lisa. _I'm an angel, that is reserved for humans only_. _And how could I drag any woman I loved into this mess of a life? If I truly loved her, I would want her to be safe and happy_. Castiel shook his head. His love life -more accurately, lack of one- was a problem he could not fix. _Better to focus on the ones I can fix_. His hand on Dean's chest, he stretched his powers far and wide to recall Dean's consciousness from the depths of wherever it'd been dragged.

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone, Lucifer." Sam stepped in front of Dean, which sparked multiple reactions from Dean, the most prominent being the protective big brother. Dean tried to move in front of his brother -<em>I'm supposed to suffer for you, Sammy, not the other way around<em>- but Sam blocked him. _Damn your height!_

"I never cared much for insolent beings." Lucifer mused, and Dean resisted the urge to laugh and punch him in the face. _Asshole..._

"Coming from the most insolent of all, that's hilarious. I seem to recall you rebelling against God, Heaven, and basically everyone except your pathetic demons." Dean could sense Sam cursing him in his mind. Dean's smartass mouth had often been a source of a trouble for them, and Dean had tried to put a lid on it, but sometimes it just spilled out.

"Really, Dean? _I_ seem to remember you being a demon, and you weren't pathetic. You'd have killed your brother had I not intervened." That hit Dean like a slap to the face, only it hurt his heart. _It's true. I almost killed Sammy_. "What I find most funny about you humans, is that you think you're so noble and high and mighty, and yet look at your species. You harm each other for no reason other than you're bored, or you enjoy it. No other species does that, not even demons. You throw each other away for one simple mistake. Tell me, Dean Winchester, is humanity all that great?" Dean really wanted to rip into Lucifer's skin and put all the knowledge Alastair had given him to use. _That would be merciful, given all he's done._

"Humankind, like anything else, has its ups and down. Good fruit, bad fruit. Should a tree be chopped down for one rotten fruit? If God took that approach, there'd be no angels after your stunt." It was at moments like these that Dean remembered Sam had been on his way to being a lawyer. _He'd have made a fine one too_. But it was the dickbag who stood in front of them's fault that that dream would never come true. Dean felt his pulse pick up with bloodlust. _It's time for us to have a nice, Come-to-Jesus talk with the Devil_. Dean took a step forward, ready to charge and beat Lucifer, but once again, Sam blocked him.

Before Dean could do anything else, a chilling shiver ran over him, and he looked down to see he'd faded. Not much, but he was a little see-throughable. _What the hell?_

_'Dean?'_

_Cas, what's happening? _Dean's breathing increased as his panic rose. He felt Lucifer's gaze scorching him. It felt like he was being smothered.

_'I'm here to bring you back home_.' Home? No. Home was his brother was, be it Hell or the Men of Letters bunker.

_No, my place is with my brother_.

'_The only reason you're there is so he can use you to hurt Sam, and use Sam to hurt you. If you truly want to help your brother, then come with me and I promise you we will find a way to through Lucifer out of Sam.'_ Dean looked at the back of his brother's head. Lucifer had hurt his brother even worse. He might even have used projections of Dean himself to torment his brother. _How can I leave him to suffer alone_? He knew from experience thar having another person there could make the pain bearable. _But they are also harmed_. "Go, Dean, I'll be fine. 832-437." _No, you won't be fine, Sammy, not at all. I know you won't be. But he'll be better than he would be if I was there. _With one last pain and guilt filled look at his brother, Dean let himself go back to wherever Cas was calling him.

"Dean?" Garth's voice was the first thing that registered to his ears. Crowley's "Squirrel?" was a close second. Dean didn't open his eyes, he simply slumped against the wall behind him. _I'm a failure of a big brother_. _But wallowing in self-hatred won't save Sam_. Dean's eyes flashed open. I'm going to save my brother.

"Dean, I will keep my promise. Sam will be fine." Castiel assured him, but Dean's mind was racing. _Sam said he'd be fine, but he said something else...numbers! 832437! _It had to be important, otherwise Sam wouldn't have told him.

"832437!" Dean exclaimed, to the shock and puzzlement of everyone else, including Bess who had followed her husband in the room after his checking up on her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kate raised her eyebrow, eyes skeptic. "Are we sure he's not delusional? He was out for two hours, and wakes up yelling about numbers." Dean didn't care enough about her comment, he was focused on the numbers and whatever they could do to help him save his brother.

"832...437...my first guess is coordinates, but..." Garth trailed off, shaking his head.

"How about a phone number?" Crowley ostentatiously displayed his on his cell phone screen to further prove his point. Garth ran to the table and began typing rapid-fire onto the computer.

"It's a cell phone area code for Houston, Texas, the area near I10." Dean was familiar with the highway and Houston, several hunts had occurred there. _Hmm...who would Sam want me to call down there_?

"Any businesses in the area?" Dean asked, his mind scrambling for any clues Sam could have dropped. _Please, give me something, anything_.

"Yeah, there's the neighborhoods Firethorne and Woodcreek. There's a gas station, and a storage warehouse-" Garth supplied, only to be cut off by Dean.

"Call the storagehouse, ask for anything under 'Winchester'." Garth whipped out his cell phone, and Dean allowed himself to hope again. _Everything will be alright_. _Everything _has_ to be alright_.

There was simply no other option.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lame chapter, but I'm chapter will be better, I promise.<strong>

**Please R&R.**


	8. Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry for the sub-standard chapter, but my sleep schedule is skewered. But ya know, I'm cool. It's how I live.**

**I would have updated yesterday, but I lost the last part of the chapter and had to re-write it all.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil." -Aristotle.<em>

_"If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins." -Benjamin Franklin._

* * *

><p>Trusting Garth and Crowley to man the bunker and not kill each other while doing so, Dean had dropped everything and driven straight to Houston, Texas. As he sat in traffic, he was elated he didn't have the Mark of Cain anymore. Otherwise he'd be killing everyone in front and around him. <em>How did these people earn their licenses?<em> The girl texting in the car in the lane beside him and the others like her weren't the most annoying thing, however. It was the waiting.

Here he was, stuck in traffic, on his way to find the _something _that Sam had deemed important enough to risk Lucifer's wrath -which was not something anyone invoked lightly- to tell him where to find it. The same _something_ that could also save his brother. And/or the world. Even Metallica couldn't soothe him, which said much about his mood.

So as the cars inched forward, he phoned Garth. "Has Crowley stolen anything?" Dean did not trust the demon, not after he'd neglected to mention the Mark of Cain would bring him back as a demon. _Crowley's lies are the whole reason this happened_. Unfortunately, the King of Hell was also a valuable ally in a time where they had few and needed every one they could get.

"No, I put Devil's Traps in all the important rooms, so if he tries to enter without me know he's stuck." _Good Garth_. Dean made out Crowley grumbling in the background, but couldn't distinguish any words. _Aw, did the King of Hell's self-esteem get damaged? Suck it up_. He had no sympathy for the demon. "By the way, Castiel is here." A sharp crackle occured as the phone changed hands from human to angel.

"Dean? I have the angels all grouped together at a warehouse, but we need a more permanent place to say." _Well, gee, I'll just call up the CIA and ask if I can borrow one of their top-secret facilities for a while_. Biting back his sarcastic reply, Dean answered with a much more polite question.

"How many angels we talkin'?" _I'm sure I could find a homeless shelter near the bunker..._

"One, maybe two thousand. That's excluding the deserters." _That's a problem, Cas. A motel won't hold that many_.

"I don't know where we can put that many angels, Cas. You're gonna have to stay there until I can figure something out."

"Thank you for trying, Dean," Castiel said stiffly but meaningfully, and returned the phone to Garth.

"Crowley says that...well, 98% of Hell is on Lucifer's side. We need to get on top of this, and fast. Any idea as to what you're heading for?" _Nope...but I think I know a way to find out_.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes." Dean hung up, and dialed the storage facility. "My name's Dean Winchester, I think my brother might have stored something there. Yes, under the name Winchester. Wait, short guy? 5'5-ish? Oh, okay, that must be my younger brother. Any idea what he left there? A black box? That must be our Aunt Missouri's tea set. I'm on my way. Thanks for your help." Ending the call, Dean thought about the man described by the secretary. _Short, dirty-blonde/light brown hair, carrying a black box...Gabriel? _He re-called Garth.

"Garth, I think Gabriel may have been the one who left us the present." _How does Sam know, and what could it be_?

"Gabriel's another Archangel, right?" Dean knew where Garth was headed, and his thoughts had strayed there to. But Dean refused to consider them.

"Yes," The warning was clear in his tone, and Garth noted it.

"Maybe whatever's there can defeat Lucifer. Hey, I gotta go check on Bess. Call me when you get there, okay? I'll keep brainstormin'." _Click_. Exhaling, Dean drummed to the beat of Metallica. He had two more miles to his destination, and then..._what? You don't seriously think you defeat all of Hell, an Archangel, and some angels_! Actually, he didn't. _But we'd rather die free than be hunted down and slaughtered by Lucifer_. _And if we don't fight, who will_? No one would, not than any of them would know how to.

He made the two miles in ten minutes, and barely managed not to kill anyone during that time period. Barely. But he was overjoyed to be released from the traffic as he entered the storage facility. After a quick forced flirt with the secretary (the hot blonde one who'd just started her shift) Dean was left alone in the storage room rented by his 'brother'. Sigils decorated the walls and floor, warding off about every supernatural creature that existed, though there were a few sigils Dean didn't recognize. _Maybe they work on Archangels_._ Sure could use the Archangel version of a Devil's Trap_._ And exorcism too_.

Crossing the room, feeling like he was being watched somehow, Dean approached the black box. It was about two feet high, a foot long. Dean drew in a breath, steeling himself for what could lie within. He was scared to open it, as harmless it may seem. If it held what he thought it held, then it meant Sam thought the only way to stop Lucifer was by killing both of them, something Dean would never be able to live with himself were that to happen._ And Sam would never ask me to do that unless..._His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

He whirled around, and faced four men. Two of whom had black eyes, and Dean had a suspicion the other two were angels sent by Lucifer. _How'd they know I was here? Have they been tailing me? They were probably watching the bunker. I need to call Garth and warn him. First things first, however... _"Hey, fellas, we're all friends here, right?" Angel Blade in his pocket, Dean extended both his hands up in a gesture of peace, while he was really gauging which ones would rush first. _I definitely need to take care of the angels first..._

"Come on out and let's talk." One of the angels said snidely, his eyes betraying his real intent._ Why can't you come in...oh. The sigils_.

"What, terrified of the big bad black box?" Dean picked it up and gave it a shake, smiling at their flinches as they heard the objects bouncing around inside. They no doubt thought it was a weapon capable of killing Lucifer as well, and it would work on them as well.

"Our mother taught us not to be afraid of the dark, unlike yours." The leftmost demon jeered, and Dean threw the demon-killing blade into his skull. The other demon stepped behind the angels, a wise move.

"Unless anyone else wants to make a pass at my mother, I'm interested in seeing what Santa left for the good little child." Dean opened, the box, and his heart soared and died at the same time. Four silver blades lay inside, and though they looked identical to Angel Blades, Dean knew Gabriel would not waste his time to protect those. Slowly, he examined it in full sight of the angels and demon, who backed away in fear. "Now this is a nice toy, but before I play with it..." Dean drew out a piece of paper and a pen, and carefully sketched the unfamiliar sigils. _Maybe Sam-no, Garth, can learn something from these_. Realizing he was not in the mood to gank something, he turned to the angels.

"Why don't you be good little children and report back to your boss that I found the Blades, huh?" The demon and one of the angels disappeared, but one remained. "You're the stupid one, I see. Oh well." Dean snapped the box shut after storing the papers inside, and toyed with the Archangel Blade as he approached the remaining angel. The angel promptly disappeared._ Guess not_. He scooped the demon-killing blade out of the corpse, and wiped it on the jacket of the same corpse. Whistling Metallica, he ducked into his cherished Impala.

* * *

><p>"Sir," The only reason Sam knew of this meeting with Lucifer and his agents was because he had carefully and quietly tapped into Lucifer's senses, an action which carried a sentence of an eternity of Hell if discovered. Not that Sam cared about the consequences. He could stand an eternity of Hell, even one with the likes of the samples Lucifer had given him. But what he wouldn't be able to stand was watching the earth burn under Lucifer. "The Winchester got the Blades before we could stop him." Sam would have felt a twinge of pity for the angels had they not tried to kill his brother.<p>

"There's something about failure that always angers me," Potent and thinly veiled, Lucifer's wrath made the angels swallow nervously. Judging by the storm of emotions swirling inside Lucifer, Sam guessed the angels would not leave the room alive. One 'perk' of being possessed was that he and Lucifer could sense each others' emotions, which had led to Sam learning to bury his real quick. "but your case is especially infuriating. Two_ celestials_" -Lucifer emphasized the word, berating them even more- "were defeated by a mere human." A pause followed, the angels unsure how and if to respond. "It's my fault mostly, for I sent two incompetent celestials on a mission. Though if you cannot defeat a human, what good are you?"

Before five seconds had passed, the angels had been disintegrated. With a satisfied smirk to where they'd stood, Lucifer sat down in his chair. "I wonder how dear big brother Dean managed to find out where the Archangel Blades where." Immediately, more than a dozen logical reasons other than the truth came to mind, but Sam simply braced himself for whatever hell Lucifer decided to send his way. "Don't worry, Sammy, this time, your punishment will benefit me." Sam fought down the fear that was building inside, which he had no doubt Lucifer was aware of. It was one of the things he was most afraid of, right up there with watching Dean die again.

Lucifer summoned an Angel Blade to his hand with his powers, and gave a grin directed to Sam. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Methodically Lucifer dragged the tip of the blade down his arm, all the way to the elbow. The wound stayed open for blood to flow from the wound, and as it began to heal -albeit as soon as possible thanks to Lucifer- it wasn't the pain Sam felt. It the cold that was freezing his soul, slowly alter it.

* * *

><p>"These are Archangel Blades all right. You found these in the storage room you said?" Castiel ran his hand over the blade of the Archangel Blade, careful not to touch the sharp edge. Dean nodded, and he noticed Crowley was eyeing the blades, his eyes unfocused, no doubt hundreds of plots running through his head. <em>I should definitely store those behind a Devil's Trap when we're done with them.<em>

"And these were there." Dean slid the papers containing the drawings of the sigils down the table to Castiel. He examined them carefully, though when he came to the last one he frowned.

"The others are extremely powerful wards, possibly capable of keeping Archangels at bay. This last one, however, looks like a list." _Gabriel, if you wrote a freakin' grocery list... _"This is the most literal translation: 'The tears of a Nephilim, the blade of an Archangel Blade blessed by an angel, and a silver crucifix with a Reaper's kiss.' How does one convince a Reaper to kiss a crucifix?"

"Does it say what the ingredients are for?" Garth asked, his brow furrowed as he scrambled his mind to think of what that could cook up. Castiel looked back down at the list, and blinked.

"'It'll make the game of Hide-and-Seek with my brother a lot easier. Don't lose.'" Castiel tipped his head. "I do not understand about the Hide and Seek."

"Could it be like a hex bag? Hideus from Lucifer?" Garth suggested, and Castiel nodded.

"I suppose they could, but it does not matter what they could do. We have no Nephilim blood." Crowley _ahem_ed, and they all turned to the King of Hell. Judging by the smug look on Crowley's face that put Dean in a punching mood, Crowley had some. Or knew where to find some.

"Who do you hang out with that has Nephilim blood on them?" _Then again, you're the King of Hell. Why am I surprised?_

"All the right people." With that parting note, Crowley disappeared.

"Garth, find us a silver crucifix. Cas, bless one of the Archangel Blades." Garth went into a separate room to make a phone call to the local Catholic church, while Castiel laid an Archangel Blade across his palms and whispered words in Enochian. When the blessing was complete, Castiel set the blade down and turned to Dean.

"How do I get a Reaper to kiss it?" Dean almost slapped his hand against his face. _You need to get out more, Cas_._  
><em>

"I don't think that's what it means..." _It could, though. And seeing a Reaper kiss a knife would be pretty cool..._ "let's just summon a Reaper and-" A loud noise from outside cut him off. It sounded like multiple objects hitting the ground at the speed of sound. _What the hell? _Castiel's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Dean looked at Castiel, heart pounding as adrenaline began to course through him. Castiel's eyes were softly glowing white.

"It's angels, Dean. And demons. A siege. They say..." Castiel stumbled back a step, assailed by the shouts of the angels in his mind. He tuned out of 'angel radio', and turned to face Dean. "They said, 'You don't all have to die here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: An army of angels and demons at the bunker. Beautiful.<strong>

**And as for Lucifer and Sam, that gets explained later on. For now, just know it's bad and wonder. Feel free to leave a guess in your review, or PM me.**


	9. One Silent Night

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated, but the computer has been being cleaned for a virus, and I just got it back a few days ago. Will be updating sooner.**

**Hopefully you enjoy, this was typed up rather quickly so maybe not my best.**

* * *

><p><em>"The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse."-Edmund Burke.<em>

_"It seems the more we know, the less we believe." -J.S.B. Morse_

* * *

><p>The army of angels was launching a barrage of attacks against the bunker with their powers, and Dean had no idea how long the bunker could hold. He just knew they needed to hold it to protect the people inside. "Kate, take Bess to the Panic Room!" The Panic Room was an empty room in the bunker that Sam had taken two weeks to proof against just about everything. It was the safest place in the bunker, though if Lucifer were to arrive, it would be no more effective than a sandcastle. Kate complied, and Garth flashed Dean a look filled with gratitude. "Crowley, check the perimeter!" Crowley disappeared, hopefully complying and not deserting them.<p>

"Dean, we can't hold this." Garth stepped forward, his voice low so as not to alarm his wife, who had the enhanced senses as all werewolves.

"I know, Garth, I know!" Dean did not want to be reminded that there was probably not a way out for them. Then again, their specialty was doing the impossible. "I just need some time to figure out a plan." Garth nodded, willing to let Dean figure out the plan.

"Dean...Dean..." Castiel had a hand on the table for support, and his demeanor was similar to that of a drunk man's. The angel looked haggard despite having been fine a few minutes ago. "Dean..." He stumbled forward and fell.

"Garth, scrounge up as much Holy Oil as possible." Garth left with an Angel Blade in hand, leaving Dean to kneel in front of the angel.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean hoped that whatever was wrong was fixable by _human_ medical means, because they had no time for anything else.

"Angels..." Castiel tapped his head. Suddenly Dean understood. At least a few angels were messing with Castiel's head, probably because they thought Castiel was a threat to them, more so than Dean or Garth or Crowley. _Their powers work in here?_ One of the advantages Dean had relied on went flying out a window. "Angels..." _I'm aware of that, but, right now I care more about the humans, werewolves, demon, and angel trapped inside the bunker._

"I know, Cas, I know," But the army of angels trying to kill us is a little more important to me at this moment in time. "One thing at a time, okay, Cas?" Castiel shook his head, and latched onto Dean's wrist with his hand, his fingernails creating little half-moon cuts.

"My...angels..." Castiel collapsed, and Dean rubbed his arm where the angel had grabbed it, wondering what he had meant. It was important, and while he wanted to think on it, he had to get preliminary defenses set up. It was a very one-sided siege, but Dean was determined to hold it.

Garth lugged all their canisters of Holy Oil into the main room. He'd also brought two bottles of spray paint for sigils. Dean was tempted to nick his arm and draw an Angel Banishing sigil, but it would affect Castiel as well and the angel was in no condition for it. A last resort. They needed all their forces together, not spread out.

"I've lined the windows and doors with Holy Oil, but..." Garth rubbed his hair with his forehead. "It's not going to be enough, is it?Is there anything we can do? I can't let Bess die, especially not here, murdered by-"

"No one is going to die!" _Says who? You? Please._ "I won't let that happen, you won't let it happen, so it won't happen." Garth nodded, trying to instill that into his mind, though neither of them could no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

><p>"Sir...the siege has begun, and is going most successfully. Would you like to check on it personally?" Lucifer wanted to, he couldn't trust angels, even an army of them, to kill Dean Winchester and his allies. Unfortunately, Lucifer wasn't sure he could, either. He had more than enough power to do so, but if he were to try, Sam would most certainly take over, making Lucifer appear weak and he was anything but.<p>

"No. I have no desire to return to the earth unless it is to cleanse it." He could sense Sam struggling for control, and the human was getting harder and harder to ignore. _If only I could kill him..._but he couldn't, because angels couldn't possess corpses and this was the only body that could house his full power without deteriorating. "I am trusting you to oversee the siege, and if you fail me..." There was no need to elaborate, every angel knew what the price of failure was.

"Of course, sir." With a click of his heels and an inclination of his head, the angel teleported away. Lucifer grinned to himself. While he may not be able to personally attend, he could watch from afar. The trick would be to hide it from the other person sharing the body. When he tried to look on, however, it was blank. Whiteness. It was hidden from him. There were three beings who could have done this: the Father, Michael, and Sam Winchester.

"You think that'll save your brother? Nothing you do or say will ever be enough. Don't worry, I'll send him to the Hell he's most familiar with. I might even let you visit. You'll be there physically, if not spiritually. Now, be a good human and do your superiors a favor." Lucifer unsheathed his Archangel Blade, resting the sharp edge against his forearm.

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely." He applied pressure, and beads of blood began trickling down his arm as the skin broke. "I wonder if your big brother would love you if he ever found out. Not that he's going to live long enough to get a chance." Lucifer closed his eyes as he drew power off Sam's soul, relishing in the hope that one day he would be Michael's equal, and they could be true brothers again.

* * *

><p>They were almost out of time. A maximum of five minutes before the bunker's defenses fell. Dean and Garth had used up all the bullets made from melted down Angel Blades, and could only wait for the walls to fall, so to speak. The air was tense and unsure, all wanting to say goodbye but not ready to give up. Not that there was anything else for them to do.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I promised myself I would save you." Dean's emotions were escaping from the box he'd locked them in over the past few days, but the guilt he felt owed to his brother was the strongest. Anger was a close second. _Why do you always need saving, Sammy? No. I'm not going to die angry and bitter, mad at him for doing what I probably would have done if I were put in the same situation._

"Dean, I know you have Sam, but you were always a brother to me. I can think of no one better to fight beside." Dean squeezed Garth's shoulder, guilt and warmth seizing his heart.

"Family don't end with blood, and you have and will always be a part of this family. Not sure if it's a blessing or curse." Despite facing death, Dean couldn't help trying to lighten the mood. He couldn't stand seeing someone he loved sad. A few minutes passed, and Dean wondered why the angels hadn't attacked. He heard sounds of battle from outside, but who was stupid and powerful enough to attack an army of celestials? He peeked outside. _Duh. Another angel army_. Suddenly Castiel's words made sense.

"Cas has been holding out on us. He has an army." _How was I stupid enough to forget_ that_? C'mon Dean, you have to do better!_

"And they don't have a Hulk." Garth replied, grinning ear to ear and already heading to the Panic Room to tell Bess the news. Seventeen minutes later, the battle was over. Angels were teleporting away with bodies while others healed wounds and some orchestrated surrenders.

Hannah approached Dean, a large cut down her cheek. "Castiel summoned us. I hope no innocents were hurt." Other than the vessels, Dean could think of no one.

"Not that I know of," Castiel appeared behind Hannah, who turned and hugged him tightly. A knowing smile wrote itself on Dean's face, earning a come on look from Castiel. _Oh, we're gonna talk about this later._

"I shall find out the names of our dead . The traitors are being dumped in the ocean." Hannah walked off, and Dean whistled. Castiel tilted his head.

"Dean, it is not like that-"

"Deny it all you want, Cas, but she has the hots for you." Dean winked at the angel, who was stricken with embarrassment. "Is that incest? I mean, you're brother and sister, but it isn't biological, so-"

"Dean!" Castiel breathed sharply, exasperated with the implications. "There has not been or ever will be anything between Hannah and I."

"Don't let her hear you say that." He clapped the angel on the arm, and went back into the bunker to summon Crowley and see if the demon had any knowledge on Lucifer's plans, or an idea to get Lucifer down to earth. They had earned a small grace period, but they were still at war, and Lucifer would spare no one. This would end before any innocents were hurt.

"You better watch yourself, bastard, because one pissed off Winchester is gunning for you, and I shoot to kill." Rarely did he miss.


End file.
